Love For A Sister
by Roselina4389
Summary: Two sisters write to each other. Narcissa explains about how much she misses Bella and how happy she is that Draco is born. Written for Round 6 of the QLFC.


**Title: **Love for a Sister

**Pairings: **None. Maybe a little Lucius/Narcissa.

**Rating: **T.

**Position: **Chaser 2 of the Kestrals.

**Author's Note: **I checked out timelines and dates to make sure my story was canon: Draco was born on the 5th of June, 1980. So Bellatrix is not in Azkaban yet-I think that happens an year later. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the story- it's for Round Six. Chaser 2s had to write a letter to siblings.

**Summary: **Two sisters share the happiness of the new child in the Malfoy family.

**Prompts: **(emotion) happiness, (word) lonesome.

**XQLFCX**

9th June, 1980. 

**Dear Bella,**

It's been quite some time since I wrote to you but it's rather lonesome here, alone in Malfoy Manor. I have many things to tell you, Bella. Guess what, guess what?! It's a boy! I wanted to write to you the moment he was born. You know, Lucius didn't say it directly, but he left rather heavy hints that he would have preferred a boy. This may come as a surprise to you though. The last time we met I was just pregnant. I _do_ miss you. How is that mission for the Dark Lord going? I wish you luck.

When my son was born, Lucius hardly bothered with me. He demanded to know if it was a boy or a girl and then plucked the baby up and looked happier than I had ever seen him before. We thought about names. Lucius, of course, decided to choose, and he named my son Draco.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. It's got a nice ring, actually. I'm happy with it. You know, Draco looks just like his father, blond hair and grey eyes. I feel elated. Well, I also feel a little weak and tired after the birth, but I'm still very, very happy. Lucius said that when I felt better we could go to London and he'd buy me whatever I wanted. I'm going to buy lots of things for my baby too. In fact, I've already chosen a bright blue crib and I've ordered for many toys. Draco should be well-content and happy. Having a child is wonderful. There is a new person in the household. I hardly let the house elves tend to Draco. I want to care for him myself. The Dark Lord found out about it. He congratulated us. Please don't be angry with me but...I'd rather my Draco stay away from any sort of dark business.

But, even though I have the best child a mother could ask for... I am rather lonely all by myself in the Manor, Bella. Lucius is out almost all day, working for the Dark Lord and other business. I am home most of the time. Normally, I would have gone shopping but I'm still a little weak. Draco was born only a few days ago, you know.

But, to get to the point, when you come back from your mission, please visit. I'm so happy and I'd love you to share in my happiness. There will a party in celebration of Draco's birth. I'm looking forward to that.

You are my only sister now. Since Andromeda betrayed the family and married the Mudblood, you're the only one I can talk to. We have our arguments and don't get on sometimes but really, Bella, I've realised I really do love you. Remember the childhood memories! When Andromeda and I played with our dolls, you would go hunting with your pocket knife. You were always the violent one, weren't you? You joined the Dark Lord with glee.

Many of the Death Eaters who didn't go on the mission with you have been visiting us. Rabastan, Alecto, Amycus. Even Severus. He is a good friend of Lucius's. He's looking troubled nowadays, I've noticed. When I asked him if he would like to be Draco's godfather he refused politely, saying he couldn't take on the responsibility and wasn't the right person.

"I'm honoured, however, that you considered me." He said. I was a little affronted, but Lucius backed him up saying that there was no pressure. Really! I think Severus was quite happy with Draco's birth, though. You don't get on very well with him. You should stop bullying people, Bella.

Draco sleeps in the room right next to mine. I spent the whole day ordering the house elves to fix the room up. Paint the walls beige, spread a colourful rug...being a mother is the best thing that's happened to me. I've never felt like this before. And yet, it feels wonderful. I've got to go now, Bella. Do reply as quickly as you can! Once again, good luck for your mission.

**Love, **

**Your sister,**

**Narcissa.**

12th June, 1980

**Dear Cissy,**

Congratulations! I'm going to be coming very soon, I think in just a few days or maybe even sooner than that. I approve of the name. I'm happy that you're enjoying being a 'mother'. And yes, I am angry. You better bring Draco up to be a devoted follower of the Dark Lord. He'll be great. He's got Malfoy blood, after all.

Yes, of course I will visit. The mission is nearly over, you see. I've killed a few Muggles as a pastime...and I've tortured loads. It's rather refreshing. Snape! I don't understand why you even _let_ that wimp visit. Yes, yes, he has invented loads of spells and is useful and has good strategies but he's a soft fool. Did you hear the way he _reacted_ when the blood traitor Potter married the Mudblood? I wanted the Dark Lord to kick him out at once! I tell you, he isn't a proper Death Eater.

Anyway, I am very happy for you. I don't usually write letters though. I'm extremely busy anyhow. I miss you too. Stop getting so mushy, though. I think you've taken the last argument we had to heart. I just thought you were not being so faithful a Death Eater. I love you too. Ugh.

I'm with Barty right now and he's the best company you can ask for. The Dark Lord will be so pleased when we come back. I've also gathered some information he'll be pleased to hear. Anyway, I want to meet my new nephew soon. It's getting late, and I can't think of anything else to say so I guess we'll just talk later.

**Love,**

**Your sister,**

**Bellatrix.**


End file.
